Robotech Trophy
by Vick Pena
Summary: A detective story featuring the characters of Macross with my personal twist, not for Min May fans


**Vick says:** I have always liked Robotech, it has influenced my Sci Fi stories ever since I saw the Macross Saga and all of its related mangas…I think I have them all…

I wrote this because I thought this characters would fit right into a Detective story with lots of action and suspense…here you go Robotech fans

Oh, and don't get upset if you see references to other show I like, again, if you have read my FFs you'll know what I am talking about.

If you have any comment about it please email 

By the year 1999 a giant space fortress crash landed on Macross Island, ten years later, a race of Giant humanoids called the Zentradi arrived to Earth to claim the remains of Zor's Battle Fortress leading the People of Earth to a fierce confrontation that almost finished with life on this little planet.

As the survivors of the First Robotech War struggle to reconstruct what they considered their way of life the alien newcomers that walk among humans are living reminders of the deaths and the pain caused by this alien race.

New Macross city's gigantic landmark is a crude reminder of what to people of Earth was the beginning of the Apocalypse, the SDF-1, resting, peaceful on a lake serves as protector and precious bounty to the still renegade Zentradi warriors that live in our planet and a sitting duck to be hit in any moment by the deadly armada that lures among the stars.

_**Rick's luck, Lisa's nightmare**_

For Commander Lisa Hayes, walking to work was a necessary thing to do, not because she had nothing to do but because of the enormous amount of work waiting for her….it was the only moment she would find a little peace in a world that was, slowly but with constant speed, going to hell.

New Macross city was slowly growing, buildings, parks, streets and Malls, were appearing out of the blue everywhere, people were starting to really believe it was all over but she knew that the peace they were living was just momentary and she hated that.

She wanted to really enjoy walking in the same way she used to when there was no war, she wanted, for example, carry on with her life and get married, or have children, like the mother who was feeding her baby right next to her as they waited for the 'Walk' light.

Lisa sighed and resumed her way to the SDF-1 thinking on how simple life was a few months before…it was really simple.

As she walked by a Record Shop the familiar voice of Lynn Min May filled the air, she saw people buying CDs, DVDs and other stuff related to the star, she smiled faintly thinking how that people would react if they knew Min May was connected to her in more than a way.

The smile quickly vanished when she remembered why she was related to her.

Rick Hunter was the connection and she hated it.

She thought on the set of keys she had asked Rick to give her in order to clean his house when he was on patrol, _a thank-you omen I am willing to do,_ she had said to Rick when he finally gave them to her and wondered if Min May had the same access she had to his house.

Maybe not, considering Min May was not in New Macross city.

That thought surprised the young Captain, she wasn't aware on her own knowledge of the star's whereabouts but yet, she mused, it was her job to know where the enemy was.

That made a smile crack her serious expression.

The day was beautiful, in spite of the clouds covering the sky, it was a nice autumn day of mid October and there was no sign of snow coming down

Lisa wrapped her scarf tightly around her neck when she stopped at an intersection to wait for the 'Walk' light.

The crowd around her was silent, all of them lost in their thoughts, some of them reading the newspaper, some others drinking coffee and all of them walking to their jobs.

A normal day in the city, Lisa thought, crossing the street.

The sound of a plane made her look up in time to see a group of Veritech Fighters flying over the city at low altitude, she wasn't surprised to know that none of them was the now famous Skull-1 piloted by Rick Hunter.

As the planes disappeared in the distance, Lisa got to finally notice how much she was in love with that man, she was sure nobody would recognize a Veritech landing gear like she did, maybe it was not the plane but the style with the which it was piloted…maybe it was just hope, who knew…the thing was that she really did know a lot about Rick.

Painful but necessary for her

Lisa continued walking up the street until she got in front of the lake in which the SDF-1 was resting.

The giant space fortress was rusty and it still portrayed the scars of the battle with the Zentradi.

Lisa walked along the lake's shore (the which was, of course, an impact crater filled with water), up to the ferry station.

A familiar face smiled at her when she was boarding.

"Walking again?"

"Hello, Claudia " she said in reply

The dark skinned woman smiled in her always good mood "You can afford buying a car, can't you?"

"I prefer walking" she replied, sharply

"I see " Claudia folded her arms " say, Lisa…are you still cleaning Rick's house?"

"I am really not in the mood, Claudia" Lisa closed her eyes

"Oh, sorry, darling " Claudia smiled, trying to pry a smile off her friend's face, she didn't succeed "just wanted to start a conversation"

"Yeah, and what was your next question?…did you find any Minmay's underwear?"

Claudia laughed heartily " Of course not silly" beat " did you?"

Lisa rolled her eyes and folded her arms.

"Oh, come on, Lisa " Claudia's voice was serious this time, " look at the bright side"

"Does it have one?" she asked, cryptically

"No, it doesn't but look for one, I mean, don't blame the man for not to know how you feel about him…he is just a regular man who pays no attention to those things…for him, you're his superior officer"

"Maybe you're right " Lisa mused " but, after all we got through…I thought it would be easy for him to know that I…" beat "anyway, let's forget about him "

"Alright " Claudia leaned back and began to talk about other topics, dragging Lisa's thoughts away from Rick Hunter

"I don't believe she is here anyway"

That was the first thing Rick Hunter thought when he opened the door to his house.

Truth was that Lisa Hayes had left only a few moments before and, if he would've looked down the street he'd have taken a glimpse of her long, brown hair, waving as she walked away.

But Rick was more than tired to even think on wasting another minute outside of his house.

"I am home " Rick said, out loud and then chuckled. " yeah, like somebody will answer" he thought and sighed while taking his jacket off.

The silence of his house was a blessing, specially after a patrol, he liked flying but he also liked to do it for fun, not just to fight, he had become a very good squadron leader and everybody seemed to pay respect to him as the leader he was but that was that, once he was in his house, he was all alone.

"Maybe I should ask her out and have some coffee sometime" he said , out loud, to the solitude of his house "maybe I should invite her here to have dinner"

That idea surprised the young pilot because even though they came to be closer the idea of asking her out had eluded him since that time when she left the SDF-1 to try to convince the military that negotiations were in order to prevent more deaths…a foolish idea since the only thing she got was a chain around her ankle and a first-row seat in the destruction of the Earth

Good luck for her that he was shot down and got to rescue her.

She'd be death by now, he thought, and that sent a feeling of uneasiness up his spine.

He walked around his house thinking on taking a shower but he found himself walking toward his bed

The bed received him in a soft embrace filled up with the aroma of flowers,

_That's Lisa's favorite._

That was the last thought that crossed Rick Hunter's mind before falling sleep

Miss Lynn Min May walked into her private room and sighed in disgust.

Her show had been good but she was not pleased.

Even when she was cheered as the star she was it was not enough for her; it was impossible for her to understand how the person who was the key to destroy the most powerful fleet in the universe, the woman whose voice saved an entire race could feel that empty.

Min May sat in front of the mirror and the face she saw in it caught her by surprise.

She looked tired and sad.

How can I smiled on the stage, she asked herself frequently, " how can I go up there and sing about love when I feel nothing…?"

Questions that had no easy answer.

She leaned back on the chair and closed her eyes rubbing her temples in the process

The door was knocked

"come in" she said

Lyn Kyle, her cousin and manager walked in carrying a bottle of champagne in a bucket of ice

"To celebrate, " he said

"You have been drinking too much lately " she said , looking at him

"Oh, come on, don't be a party pooper " he replied, placing the bucket in a nearby table "I won't drink tonight if that makes you happy but you should at least try to relax a little…"

"I want to take a vacation " was the answer

"Vacation?" her cousin asked, " Oh, come on, we are having a wonderful time with your presentations"

"I said, I want a vacation "

Lyn Kyle nodded, folding his arms " and where do you want to go?"

"To New Macross city"

"Rick Hunter…"

"why do you think I want to see him in the first place?"

"Because you know nobody there but him and the military who used you to hunt down the Zentradi"

"You are forgetting a little detail, cousin…they wanted to kill us"

"They did…" he opened the curtains to reveal a huge Zentradi Starship that had crash-landed in the middle of the city " see?…they destroyed the Earth"

"but we're alive"

Lyn Kyle shook his head, " that Rick Hunter of yours is going to kill you one day"

Kyron was watching out the window of his quarters

He sighed while folding his arms, watching out the surrounding jungle as his frustration, once more, imprisoned him in a labyrinth of anger and desire to be outside of that world he refused to call his new home.

Repairs on his battlecruiser were slow and tedious with numerous incursions into Micronian territory to obtain spare parts, later than sooner it would be operational again but for the time being only life support systems were operational, including, Air conditioning.

But that little pleasure was not enough to make his life easier.

He had seen half his crew die when his ship crash landed.

Damn Britai, he said, often, cursing him for his superior Battle Tactics that had sent his cruiser ,in very bad shape, into Earth's Atmosphere.

Only a miracle had saved him from dying and now, two years later, with all that jungle around him, the urge for vengeance was a constant thorn in his soul.

He heard the door humming open but didn't look who was walking in.

"Still here?" Asonia said.

He spun around to see his second in command, he couldn't repress a smile at her sight, lately, they had become quite close and there was nothing they wouldn't do together.

That was a nice feeling, he thought, having a perfect sidekick in those situations…why had the ancient ones split women from men, he wondered now, they were good to be with, supportive, caring and in all cases, they smelled good.

Asonia made him feel complete.

Kyron would never understand it, but he was in love.

"Yes, I was just thinking"

She smiled and showed him a handheld device with charts and graphs on the screen

"This is the next target…"

He studied the charts without any sign of interest, she noticed it.

"what happen?"

"Come here" he motioned her to stand next to him by the window by taking her hand

"What has gotten into you?" she asked, not releasing of his grip but squeezing his hand gently.

"Why are we here?" he started, looking out

"We are soldiers, " Asonia replied " we were in combat and we were taken down…" she shrugged her shoulders " that simple"

"Nay" he shook his head " we are here because of that stupid Battle Fortress Zor built"

"Yes, but that was our duty…to recover it for the Robotech Masters…imagine what would've happen if it would have been taken by the Invid?"

He sneered disdainfully "at this point I don't know which is the worst enemy"

"What do you mean, if the Invid reaches this planet we better be off it!" Asonia shook her head " whatever is in your mind, Kyron I think you should share it with me, you know I will listen to whatever you have to say"

"I know" he folded his arms " We are here because of a song…Lyn Min May is the one responsible for this…"

"But.."

"I have been in many battlefields…I have seen things this micronians would never be able to even imagine…I destroyed the Main Dome of the Invid's Capital City …almost killed the Invid Regent in hand to hand combat…" Kyron said this with proud and anger mixed in his voice "and for what?…to be beaten by a simple song…by mere Micronians"

Asonia maybe gave a step closer to him but he didn't notice, she felt the conflict in that man's interior and even when she wanted to show him how much she was worried she refrained from doing it by folding the arms herself.

"You are a brave warrior " she offered, moved by his words " and nobody will ever take that from a brave and proud Zentradi Commander"

He said nothing, just stared at her but when their eyes locked he looked away because he couldn't resist the intensity of those green eyes.

"Let's go " she spun around to walk out of the room " we have work to do"

"Yes…" he followed her but an idea crossed his mind on his way out. He stood in front of the wall where he had all of his personal trophies because he, like all of the Zentradi, had a collection of items won in battle.

Here an Invid body , a little more ahead a helmet used by Thyresians of a world he saw being destroyed just because they didn't want to comply with Dolza's order to migrate and so on…trophies and more trophies of countless worlds he had fought in.

Just then, by the time he was walking out of the room he noticed he had none from the micronians.

"I think I know what I will do…"

Dawn fell over New Macross City, the end of an ordinary day.

And for Lisa and Claudia it meant a little diversion from their jobs, namely, The Pub

Lisa had had a few rounds when she began to finally smile.

Claudia was drinking slower than her friend so, seeing the always in control Lisa Hayes getting drunk really amused her.

"Hey, slow down, honey, can't carry you on my back"

"Oh, let the liquor flow" Lisa said, smiling at her in an alcohol induced euphoria "after all, I have nothing to do tomorrow"

"I can see that"

"Yeah!" Lisa continued " all I have to do tomorrow is to wash my clothes, clean Rick's house…interesting, ain't it?"

"Absolutely" Claudia tried to reach for the bottle but Lisa was faster " hey!"

"sorry, " Lisa chuckled " say, Claudia, what are you going to do tomorrow?" she asked while pouring down a generous amount of wine in her glass and the proceeding to refill Claudia's

"I think I have to run some errands and then up to work"

"Boring!" Lisa laughed heartily

"You'll have a terrible hang over tomorrow"

"it is better than thinking on Rick" she said this time bitterly

"Oh, Lisa " Claudia placed a comforting hand over hers, Lisa shook her head

"I don't want your sympathy " she said, angrily

Claudia folded her arms " fine"

"It is incredible I can direct an attack against an enemy cruiser and I cannot tell a guy I love him" she gulped the last remnants of wine in her glass " and to top it all, my competition is not just any girl…its the famous Lin Min May!"

The waiter began hovering around them

"Merlot, please " Claudia ordered

"Yes, ma'am"

"I don't know what keeps me from strangling that girl" Lisa continued framing her words with a gesture indicating how strong she would hold Min May's neck "I mean, it is not fair…"

"It never is" Claudia nodded in agreement

"It should be " Lisa stated, angrily " but we may not be ready for the answer…what if he says he love her?" " she shook her head " that would be it"

The waiter arrived and began pouring the wine in their glasses

"I would kill Min May on sight just to be sure she is out of the way" Lisa said, firmly.

The waiter shifted uncomfortably and left leaving the bottle in the middle of the table.

Claudia laughed that off

"If I were you I'd try a different approach"

"Yeah, a bazooka?"

They both laughed heartily and that was the end of Lisa Hayes' bad mood

"Let's forget about him…" she offered " I don't know why it is always about Rick…"

"Agree " Claudia raised her glass in a toast " to better times!"

Two days later.

"Skull squadron, Skull squadron, this is SDF-1 Control, Lt. Hunter, please respond"

"This is Rick, what happen, Lisa?"

The image of Lisa Hayes appeared in a small screen next to the radar screen in Rick's plane.

"Rick, we have a Zentradi Task Force landing near the Industrial Sector of New Boston's port…intelligence thinks it is Kyron and his men trying to get spare parts for their Battle Pods and ships"

"We are fifteen minutes away from there, " Rick consulted his charts on another screen " I think Max's and Myria's squadron is nearby, call them for assistance?"

"Negative, Rick " Lisa replied " they are to perform another important duty…I think you're going solo on this mission"

"Can do, Lisa " Rick nodded " This is Skull-1 out"

"Be careful"

"I will"

"Remember what you have to do"

"Do you think we can chat when you return?"

"I am sure, Asonia"

The idea of attacking a Rogue Zentradi commando was not pleasing for Rick and his men because their attacks had become more and more desperate (and mortal) trying to get supplies and spare parts for their Mechas and cruisers.

Like that group for example. A compact but well organized party of ten Battlepods and a Locust type armor Rick recognized as the one Kyron piloted.

"Ok, people " he said, activating the transformation of his plane into a Battle Armor. " Vick and Morales will draw their fire while we hit them by the flanks "

"Aye sir " one of the pilots replied and then began accelerating toward the enemy.

They were hovering around a large set of warehouses apparently looking for something, causing havoc and destruction as they moved from one another. They seemed not to notice the veritechs.

Vick's robot landed near the enemy and began firing with its gunpod.

Morales landed next to him and began firing, using a short building as cover.

The Zentradi replied firing missiles in their direction but those were quickly destroyed by the pilots without any real effort.

Rick noticed this and he aimed to the first Mecha in his visor

"They are quite soft today" he noted, destroying the Battlepod.

"indeed they are" said his left wing.

"Look sir, they are leaving!" Vick said on the comm ring watching the Zentradi fleeing at full speed.

"What the hell?" Rick asked, confused

"Sir, shall we engage in pursuit"

"Negative, Vick, let the guys in orbit s follow them " he switched to another channel " Commander Hayes, come in, this is Skull –1"

"I am watching, Rick.." Lisa replied "Satellite scans shows they are running as if they had seen the devil"

"Did they take something?"

"So far it seems they didn't" Lisa replied " we will follow them to see if they take us to their base"

"Shall we assist on the rescue labors?"

"Affirmative…Fire fighter units are on its way"

"Roger, this is skull team leader out"

A man hiding in the shadows of a building smiled at the success of his plan.

At his feet a man was dead, the man whose clothes he had stolen.

He had a lot of things to do.

Rain was pouring down hard that night when Rick opened the shades that covered the windows of his living room.

He was wearing just short pants and a T-shirt and was seriously thinking on some dinner when he heard the knock on the door.

He looked at the door as if it would've knocked itself and then wondered, curious, who would be outside in a night such as that.

He was most surprised to see who was at his doorstep

"Min May" he said, mystified

She was holding a little umbrella that helped nothing fight the rain.

Her skimpy dress was all soaked wet and the luggage at her feet was the same.

"Hello, Rick" she said not really making an effort to step in his direction

"Oh, my, god, where are my manners, please come in"

She walked in and let him carry his luggage.

" Let me get you a towel, " he said, dashing into his bedroom " here" he said placing one in her hands.

She covered with it.

"I am sorry to bother you but I just arrived to the city and my first thought was to look for you"

"And what are you doing here?" beat, off her look " I mean, in Macross City"

"I am on vacation " she offered but Rick didn't buy it

"are you?"

"yes…I didn't want to go to a hotel where everybody would recognize me"

"I see " he said, cautiously testing the waters "and how do you know where I live in the first place?"

"I have always known…" she bit her lip " May I stay here?…it will be just for a couple of days"

The question truly surprised Rick "Here?"

"I mean, if there is no problem"

He shook his head "Absolutely not, please…" beat " why don't you go and change clothes you're gonna get a cold"

"ok " she said and walked into his bedroom carrying one of her suitcases.

Rick observed this in a mixture of curiosity and wonder.

He didn't believe what was happening, three minutes ago he was alone wishing she would be there and then POW, she was changing clothes in his room.

"Incredible" he said and then noticed how he was dressed.

"have to change.." he said but stopped himself saying he had to wait.

Twenty minutes later she walked out wearing the same dress she had wore that day when he was about to fly his first mission in Saturn's orbit.

"Now, I remember that dress " he said, his mood high in the clouds

"that's why I am wearing it, silly"

"Ok, make yourself at home, " he said, walking backwards toward his room " I'll be out in a minute"

"Alright"

While Rick got changed Min May paced around the place, it was neat and clean, even the kitchen, strange for a man, she thought

His house smelled of tranquility, a pleasant sensation to whom is always crowded and surrounded by people.

His furniture was arranged in a very simplistic way and had no details such as vases or photographs, but, even when everything was simple to a woman's eye it was a good place to live.

"you like my house?" Rick asked

"Yes, very neat "

"thanks " he said, smiling at her. "hungry?"

"starving"

He picked up the nearby phone and dialed a number "Pizza?"

Dinner was a silent affair but not because they didn't have anything to say to each other but because of how fondly they were looking at each other, their looks were loaded with a deep feeling that spoke volumes.

They kept smiling at each other while eating and when their hands touched by accident they didn't move immediately increasing the atmosphere.

When the pizza was finished Rick stood up and pulled the chair out for her.

Her perfume got to him and made him feel dizzy on how good she smelled, she allowed it and didn't move.

"It is good to have you here"

She spun around to face him and felt desire creeping all over her so, when he hugged her she didn't resist.

Their first kiss was loaded with passion that grew stronger as he caressed her back.

She didn't really feel when he pulled the lace of her dress; All she felt were goosebumps when it slid and landed at her feet.

Min May opened her eyes feeling completely happy, but that emotion lasted only a second when she discovered she was alone in the bed.

She looked around and found no signs of Rick being there.

There was a little paper-made airplane in the pillow next to her, she took it and discovered 'Will get something to eat' written on one of the wings.

She smiled in joy and stretched her naked, beautiful body , like a lazy cat.

The night she had just passed with Rick confirmed what she felt for him, she was in love with Rick Hunter and what do you know, he loved her too.

Min May sat on the edge of the bed and smiled again.

She sighed and stood up and walked to the bathroom not really looking for something to wear, after all, she was all alone.

She took a long bath wishing Rick would enter there to join her but to her disappointment he never showed up so she covered herself with a towel and walked out to the room.

She shivered when she felt a draft of cold air coming from somewhere, it was starting to feel cold in the mornings, she thought leaving the blanket on a chair.

The door to the room swung open, she looked in that direction with a smile in her face, but the smile vanished immediately for the person standing there was not Rick Hunter.

"you?" she asked, weakly and in complete terror

The attack was made with the accuracy and precision of a trained killer and this person was well versed in the arts of war.

She tried to run but the attacker blocked the way and pushed her back, his skills were so polished he even had the chance to study her body, lovely thing, he had said one and now, looking at her weak and exposed like that, made him feel even more satisfied.

She was beautiful but it didn't matter

The long knife he carried pierced the soft flesh of the woman easily, he laughed all the time, watching her blood pouring out of her, she fell in his arms with the knife still in her body and he could smell her perfume.

He let go of her, surprised for the strange desire awoken in his body and, stepping back, saw how she fell to the floor carrying the blanket that was on the bed.

Then, with his mission accomplished, he walked out of the house, nobody saw him when he walked down the street covering himself with a long coat that allowed no one seeing the blood staining his clothes.

The man smiled in silent victory was he walked, knowing no Zentradi would match his trophy.

The Famous Lyn Min May.


End file.
